muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hemimopar
Images Hey wendy, tried get many pics on it but not where i want them to be, Iff you go to the bendy dolls fraggle rock page,than to "edit this page"next to "new: add images" There you can see some pics i added,but could not get them where they need to be exept Mokey,because i just changed the pic. that was there allready, Mayby you can put the boxed doozer pic. where he needs to be,because i get a bit nuts off trying to do this! Michel Hi. There are two ways to upload images from your computer. The first is the little button above the edit window which says "New! Add Images". This is great if you just want an image to stand alone on a page. It will pop open a dialogue box that walks you through things. So just go to the page where you want to add an image, click "edit this page" and then click "New! Add Images". However if you want to add an image into a gallery, that tool won't format it properly. It is probably easier then to use , which is also a link in the sidebar ("Upload Image"). Use the "browse" button to fill in the filename and upload the image. Then take the image name (eg. Image:BendyDoozer.jpg), and go to the page where you want to put it (in this case Fraggle Rock dolls (Bendy)). Click the "Edit" tab. In the gallery section replace "Image:Noimage.png with your image. Or you can add a new box by simply putting your image on a new line within that section.... I hope this helps; give it a shot and if nothing else we'll help to straighten out and get things into the right spot. Also, if an image for something already exists (eg. the Red Bendy doll) but you think you have a better one, then it's ok to upload over the old image.... The fraggle dolls you did fell into that category. If you need more help you can let me know on your talk page here -- you don't have to send an email. -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Image Size Hi. I reuploaded your images at a slightly smaller size. We never display images at greater than 300px, and while we sometimes upload larger images so the details are easier to see, I think that 2300px wide is a little excessive. I'd guess that's the size your camera makes by default.... but if you could resize to something more like 400-500px before uploading that would be very helpful :). -- Wendy (talk) 12:52, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 12:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC)